


Страны и пауки

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arachnophobia, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: В этой гостинице, бывало, заползали пауки в номер...





	Страны и пауки

Название: Страны и пауки  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 27 ноября 2015

**************************

Очередной саммит, точнее, вечер и ночь перед ним, оказались для стран серьезным испытанием. Дело в том, что в отеле, где были забронированы номера для участников, случилось ЧП - из-за прорыва какой-то трубы все здание оказалось лишено горячей воды на неопределенный срок. Многие страны, разумеется, сложившимися обстоятельствами не были довольны, особенно те, что преодолели большой путь и теперь жаждали отдыха и желательно горячую ванну тоже. 

Администратор, нервно улыбаясь, предложил переселить за счет отеля недовольных постояльцев в какую-нибудь еще гостиницу. Например, соседнюю, где не только прекрасные номера, но еще и несколько садов, а двери номеров выходят не в пустые коридоры, а на открытые галереи и веранды с видом на сад. 

Поначалу вполне довольные предложенной альтернативой, страны охотно согласились с предложением и вольготно устроились в новых номерах. Правда, чуть позже оказалось, что в этой прекрасной южной стране (не будем показывать на нее пальцем, ей и так неловко) водятся приличных размеров пауки. Водятся они, как и всякие уважающие себя пауки, всюду, в том числе и в саду. И, как выяснилось, некоторые из них с большим интересом относились к расположенным рядом человеческим строениям и были не прочь сделать вылазку туда...

Первым это выяснил Япония, который, дисциплинированно повторив тезисы своего доклада и проверив, все ли документы на месте, счел, что подготовка к саммиту проведена достойная, а значит, он имеет полное право отдохнуть. Отдых, правда, вышел недолгим: на экран телевизора, прямо на личико очаровательной аниме-героини, выполз паук. Большой и пугающий паук. 

Не желая переходить к бессмысленному кровопролитию, Япония попытался решить вопрос мирным путем: подцепить паука на лист бумаги и вынести на улицу, но паук, не оценив бумажный "телепортатор", решительно пополз к руке Кику, этот самый лист державшей. Решительно постановив, что он не готов к такой ответственности, Япония выронил лист и в один скачок оказался на диване. Паук, недоуменно шевеля лапками, остался сидеть на упавшем на пол листе, приходя в себя после падения. 

Япония оценил ситуацию и пришел к выводу, что нежеланный гость явно не способен будет обвинить его в недостаточной вежливости и плохом гостеприимстве, а значит, выгнать его все-таки он может. Вопрос только, как. 

Когда под руку неожиданно попалась лазерная указка, Кику счел, что ему самому бы не очень понравилось там, где в него стали бы светить гигантским лазерным лучом, и уверенно направил луч на паука. К его удивлению, паук не только не испугался, но и тут же попытался лазерную точку изловить. 

"Как в сказке о Гамельнском крысолове, которую мне рассказывал Германия!" - поразился Япония и поводил лазером по листу. 

Паук целеустремленно полз за точкой. Можно было бы таким образом вывести его из номера... 

...но немножко позже, решил Кику Хонда, медленно выписывая круги на листе указкой. Движение паука по кругу завораживало и настраивало на философские размышления о природе бытия. 

Северный Италия, тем временем напряженно следящий за хаотическими передвижениями огромного паука по потолку его номера, с Японией бы сейчас решительно не согласился. Паук внушал ужас, и Феличиано всерьез опасался, что он прыгнет с потолка прямо на него. Кошмар! 

Не придумав средства для защиты лучше, чем ботинок, Италия нерешительно приблизился, как следует замахнулся и со всей силы бросил ботинок в замершего вроде бы паука. Башмак врезался в потолок в каких-то паре сантиметров от паука, заставив того возобновить хаотическое движение, и шлепнулся Италии в лицо. В ужасе отбросив ботинок в сторону, Италия отскочил подальше и нервно нашел взглядом паука.

Кошмарная тварь бегала по потолку. 

\- В этом номере должен остаться кто-то один! - трагически заявил Италия и, гордо вскинув голову, пошел в номер к Германии, прекрасно зная, что Людвиг не откажется помочь другу и победит восьмилапого монстра. 

Если бы Феличиано, уже спустя полчаса радостно обнимающему Германию и благодарящему за спасение от "ужасного, кошмарного, Людвиг, кровь стыла в жилах!" паука, сказали, что они с Романо, несмотря на различия в характерах, всегда проявляли трогательное единодушие, Северный Италия ласково улыбнулся бы и жизнерадостно заявил, что иного и быть не может, они же братья. Южный Италия, суетливо пакующий чемоданы, обругал бы вас сквозь зубы мерзким идиотом, но на громадного паука бы краем глаза косился бы точь-в-точь как брат. 

Вообще-то, говоря по чести, к Романо приполз не такой уж и большой паук, но у страха глаза велики, поэтому Италии он виделся гигантским, на добрую половину стены размером. 

Бездействовать Романо, конечно же, не собирался. Едва он увидел паука, в голове у него пронесся стройный, почему-то сопровождаемый музыкой из "Крестного отца", план: чемоданы - автобус - ближайший космодром - ракета - на Луну с гигантским контейнером для пиццы, пасты и прекрасных итальянских вин - а потом взорвать эту чертову планетку со всеми гребанными пауками разом! 

Правда, когда чемоданы были собраны, Романо, покидая номер, вдруг решил повременить со взрывом планеты и путь свой несколько отредактировал: насвистывая тему сицилийского клана авторства Эннио Морриконе, он направил свои стопы к номеру, где обосновался Испания. Нет, вовсе не потому, что рядом с Антонио, воспитывавшим его и защищавшим, совсем как старший брат или даже непутевый молодой отец, Романо чувствовал себя в безопасности. Нет, он бы обложил отборным итальянским матом каждого, кто бы посмел выразить эту мысль вслух. Но, когда Антонио, открыв ему дверь, выслушав безапелляционное "Сегодня я ночую у тебя в номере и мне глубоко поебать, что ты об этом думаешь", подозрительно-понимающе усмехнулся и помог ему затащить в номер чемоданы, не спрашивая даже о причине, Романо благодарно улыбнулся Антонио в спину. 

И это, пожалуй, могло стать последним за день неприятным происшествием с участием стран и пауков, если бы где-то около полуночи, этого чудесного времени, тонкой грани между "очень поздним вечером" и "ночью", не случилось еще одно. 

В это самое время России, уставшему после перелета и долгого вечера, захотелось принять душ перед сном. Экс-Пруссия, проводив Россию взглядом, умиротворенно вернулся к просмотру саги о Борне, которую они с Иваном смотрели до этого вместе. 

Вообще-то Гилберту не обязательно было ехать сюда, страну мог представить и один Иван, но, во-первых, Байльшмидт всегда был по-немецки ответственным, а во-вторых, черта с два он оставит Россию без чистого и незамутненного внимания Великого на без малого неделю! За ним глаз да глаз, а то чуть только отвлечешься - и свое корыстное плотоядное внимание на Россию спешат обратить все кому не лень. В способности Ивана решать такие проблемы самостоятельно Гилберт, конечно, не сомневался, но - пункт первый, ответственность и забота о ценном для Великого. 

В том, что забота Ивану понадобится, экс-Пруссия, а ныне скромное по размерам территорий, но никак не по всем остальным параметрам, олицетворение Калининградской области, убедился уже через несколько минут, когда в ванной раздалось несколько глухих ударов, что-то с грохотом упало, а потом из-за двери выскочил полуголый Россия с глазами совершенно сумасшедшими. 

Будь здесь кто-то из троицы прибалтов, немедленно впал бы в ужас и счел бы, что Россия сейчас будет убивать, и очень жестоко. Гилберт же, в оттенках сумасшествия во взгляде Брагинского разбиравшийся намного лучше, чем иной сомелье - в тонких оттенках богатого винного букета, понял сразу: Иван страсть как напуган. 

\- Гилберт, там... Он, - гробовым шепотом сообщил Иван, указывая пальцем на дверь. 

\- Кто? - отложив планшет, уточнил тот, подходя и заглядывая в комнату. 

\- Паук, - голос у Ивана наполнился мольбой: - Гилберт, убей его, а? Я по нему несколько раз стукнул, а он все еще живой!

\- Пауков же нельзя убивать, к несчастью ведь, - насмешливо изогнув бровь, напомнил Гилберт России о стойком убеждении, ходящем среди его граждан. 

\- Ты еще скажи, что черная кошка приносит неудачи! - возмутился Россия, почтение которого к суевериям всегда пристыжено отступало перед мощью арахнофобии. 

Дальнейшее сопротивление было чревато тем, что Россия, мило улыбнувшись, пообещает, что если Байльшмидт не убьет паука, Россия убьет его, поэтому Гилберт предпочел не развивать тему двойных стандартов России, все разбитые чашки и тарелки из категории "последствий чей-то криворукости" ловко переводящего в область "к счастью", а пауков не жалующего. Вместо этого он просто взял баллончик с освежителем, зажигалку и присел возле опрометчиво перебравшегося в угол паука. 

\- Смотри и наслаждайся, meine Liebe, - усмехнулся он и направил струю огня на действительно жутковатого, по сравнению с российскими, здоровенного паука. 

По полу скользнули триумфальные голубые язычки пламени, и Россия вздохнул с облегчением:  
\- Что бы я без тебя делал...

\- Уничтожил бы весь отель к чертям, - ухмыльнулся Гилберт. - Вместе со странами и пауками. Ммм, это ведь получается, что весь мир должен благодарить Великого. 

\- Одна девятая мира отблагодарит тебя особенно горячо и прямо сейчас, - улыбнувшись, пообещал Брагинский, скидывая с себя последние вещи и маня Гилберта с собой в душ. 

Гилберт, поспешно стаскивая с себя одежду, счел, что одной прекрасной и любящей девятой части суши в качестве благодарности ему хватит. 

На саммит оба пришли невыспавшимися, но довольными.


End file.
